The present invention relates generally to improvements in coupling devices for electrical conduits and it relates particularly to an improved connector for hermetically sealed attachment to relatively large diameter electrical conduit of the rigid metal type.
An electrical conduit in widespread use is of the rigid metal type. In order to maintain the vapor-proof integrity of an installation employing the vapor-proof metal conduit, it is necessary that any connectors or couplings associated with the conduit which facilitate its connection to junction boxes and other fittings be attached to the conduit in a firm vapor-proof or hermetically sealed manner. The couplings heretofore employed or proposed for attachment to rigid metal conduit possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are unreliable, generally complicated devices which are difficult and time-consuming to apply, they often do not produce a vapor-proof attachment to the conduit, particularly in the case of large diameter conduits, thereby failing to prevent the penetration of moisture and corrosive and solvent vapors, gasses and liquids into the conduit, and are of little versatility and adaptability and otherwise leave much to be desired.